User talk:The evil dude
Hello. I've made you an admin here. If you need help with this, please see the admin guide and page about avoiding common mistakes. Angela (talk) 03:15, 11 November 2007 (UTC) Hi! Didn't know you were here. Just thought I'd have a go; It's a Sixth Doctor adventure called Ageless Lunica, with a few cameos from my favourites, the Cybermen. Smith. 16:51, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:40, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Common series invitation Hey you wanna make an episode of our common series. there are only 3 slots left and we don't have enough writers to fill them in. Writers for the moment are myself(Head writer) for episodes 1,10,12-13, BlackGear for episode 7, Bluesilver for episodes 4-5, and Tennantfan for episodes 8-9,11. So if you want to write an episode then click this link. - Time Guardian 17:28 10 July 2010 Since blackgear put me in control of specials... You have permission to use your cyberman story in series 1 specials. Irockz707 17:47, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Could you start creating your own stories Kudlak Lane When I was going to move my episode to episode 11. I already found out it was moved to episode 7 so please ask for my permission first Thanks Lewody1 Fanmade Series Project Hi I was wondering if you could advertise for head writers for the fanmade series on the fanons home page, it will only be till we get enouth people 12thDoc 14:36, September 1, 2010 (UTC) FMS Could you write a episode of FMS as we eed to finissh the series 12thDoc 16:25, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Common Series 4 Hi there, I am new to this Wikia, and I am formulating an idea for a Common Series 5 with a new Doctor and a new Companion. SO I was wondering if you could tell me how you planned to end your CS 4, so I can work my way into a new series. If you don't really want the Doctor regenerating in your last episode, then I might write a "special" where Amy Pond leaves the TARDIS, and the Doctor regenerates. Please get back to me soon so I can begin to write! [[User:Will94|'Will94']]|talk 10:04, October 18, 2010 (UTC) 'The Doctor Who Series Wiki' Hi, Could you help me set up my own series wiki by putting this message on the home page. If you want to help me start a community driven fanmade doctor who series then follow this link, The Doctor Who Series WikiTheTrueDoc 17:16, April 20, 2011 (UTC) How Common Series Works I'm new here, so I just wanted to see how the Common Series project works. Can anyone create an episode? If so, can I? I am really excited to be on this wikia, and hope to create many episodes in the future.Scienceboy0 19:11, April 22, 2012 (UTC)